thecriminalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon
Simon is the main antagonist in The Criminals. Early Life Simon is seen at a party with Hugo and Luis. Simon seems to have a big house, featuring a pool. Simon is also seen to be in debt with Russians. At the party Simon said he was going to be right back. He went to his room and knew he did not have the money for the Russians. Simon then looked out his window and a Russian spy of the man Simon owed money too appeared. The spy asks Simon for the money for Vlad. Simon says no and the spy threatens Simon to kill his family if he did not give the money. Simon said no, and the spy switched the detonator which blew up Simon's family up. Simon said no and he faced the spy. The spy says, "Vlad sends his regards" and shoots Simon. He then falls into the pool which Luis and Hugo were around. Hugo rushes up to Simon and is seen with blood all over him. Later on it is known that Simon survived through to bullet wound somehow. It's still unknown what happened to Simon right after the shot. Simon Working With Jeff At one point of the series, Simon is seen working with Jeff. He the asks Jeff he knows what he had been telling cops and FBI. Simon then takes out a gun and points it at Jeff and apologizes. Simon then shoots Jeff and it is seen that Simon is calling a man named Zack and telling him about the school massacre they were going to do. Zack tells Simon that he has the guns and Simon says his going to meet him. Later on it is seen that Jeff was behind bars in a jail and says he was framed. This leads to know that Simon framed Jeff with the massacre. It is still unknown. Friendship With Hugo Hugo is seen to be good friends with Simon on the flashback. Luis described them as brothers. Later on in the series when Hugo meets Simon again. Hugo seems to be aggressive with Simon. Also Simon seems to be very aggressive with Hugo. Later on it is seen that both of the men are enemies and no longer friends, or are they? Trivia *Simon is known for being friends with Hugo, but never mentions it with Hugo. *It is unknown what became of Simon after the massacre. *Simon is based of the character in a TV show, the creator of The Criminals said so himself. *Alex, the creator of The Criminals, told an interviewer how he saw Simon. Alex said, "Well Simon was once a good man, getting out of trouble. There are some moments when Hugo and Simon share a bond but that later becomes gone. I wanted to create a monster with a past, similar to any other villian. It is so simple to make a hero but to make a villian takes a few days or even months and some drinks, haha."